


【佐鸣】【R18】肉食系黑猫

by whalepage



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalepage/pseuds/whalepage
Summary: 【依然是污污污 纯肉慎入 人物OOC】





	【佐鸣】【R18】肉食系黑猫

“喂，鸣人，你还不回去吗？”正把书包挎上自己肩膀打算走出教室门口的犬冢牙回头瞥见那位金发少年仍坐在自己的座位上愁眉苦脸的，于是便好奇的问了一句，顺带不怀好意的恐吓了一下他，“要是天黑了的话，说不定那个妖怪就会出现喔～嘿嘿嘿～”

“你少啰嗦！”被老师勒令留在学校里补完作业才能回去的漩涡鸣人正飞快的动着笔，填补着练习册上的一个个空缺，同时还不忘抬起头来反呛牙一句，“本大爷才不怕什么妖怪呢！”

“哈哈哈，那你保重吧，”牙说完后还是稍稍正色，临走前关心的提醒了一句，“补完作业赶快回去吧。”

“我知道了。”鸣人烦躁的应了一句，继续动着酸软的手来写上密密麻麻的字，等他终于把作业写的差不多后，天色已经渐晚，空荡荡的教室只剩他自己一个人，偌大的空间里除了指针走动的嘀嗒声在轻轻回响外，没有任何动静。

感觉……感觉还真是有点可怕啊。

金发少年身体僵硬的四顾了一下这个失去了白天吵闹气氛而变得死寂的教室，心想，我怎么从来就不觉得这个地方这么大呢，果然还是平时人太多了吧……

鸣人站起来，把东西收回自己的抽屉里，关掉了教室的灯，走到了走廊上。

好黑啊，鸣人不安的看着长长的走廊，听着自己迈步走动时的脚步声在轻轻的回响，都是那个可恶的牙，鸣人没好气的想，居然恐吓自己说什么妖怪之类的，而最近确实在木叶学院的学生中流传着一个有意思的传言，说是钢琴房里住着个幽灵还是妖怪啥的，每当天黑的时候，就会有钢琴声在那里响起，然而当巡逻的老师前去察看时，房间内却是空无一人，钢琴声也戛然而止，但是琴盖却是被翻开的，椅子也有被移动过的痕迹，明显方才就是有人在。

这个传言在学生中盛传一时，还有人编了不少恐怖元素给故事增添色彩，反正提起这个钢琴房里的怪事，每个人都津津乐道讲的有声有色的，作为木叶学院的学生，鸣人自然也是知道这件事的，虽然他本能的觉得，这种老掉牙的钢琴房都市传说都不知道在漫画中出现了多少遍，居然还有人相信，真是无聊，但是此时此刻，他好像真的听到了一点钢琴的声音，从那边的房间里传出来……

有没有那么可怕，难道真的是有妖怪吗？心下虽然害怕，但鸣人还是不由自主的移动脚步朝漆黑的钢琴房走去，仿佛这个琴声有一股奇妙的吸引力，正把自己一步步的引诱过去。然而奇怪的是，方才还十分清晰的钢琴声忽然就消失了，鸣人忐忑的站在钢琴房的门口张望，紧张的想着，迟疑的伸出手，把虚掩着的门慢慢的推开了。

年久的木门发出吱呀的一声，缓缓敞开，靠着从窗户那里透过来的一丝灯光，鸣人可以勉强的看见房间里摆着一架陈旧的三角钢琴，不过出于鸣人意料的是，钢琴的前面居然真的坐着一个人，看背影好像是个男生。

虽然发现有人在这里瞬间让鸣人吓了一大跳，但下意识的鸣人还是克制自己不往灵异的那方面去想，并且上前两步，摸索到教室墙壁上的电灯开关，啪的一下就把电源接通，本来漆黑一片的房间顿时变得明亮了起来，那个男生听到声响后，缓缓转过身去，一双黑眸不动声色的注视着眼前的金发少年。

鸣人同时也睁着他那双天蓝色的眸子惊讶的看着面前这张熟悉的面孔，这个人不就是……

“……佐助？”鸣人试探的唤了一声，这个家伙放学不回家坐在钢琴房干什么啊。

“你过来干什么。”黑发少年明显不悦的皱起眉头，冷冷的语气中尽是压抑的怒火。

……有没有搞错啊这个家伙，我好心问一句你还反过来吼我，鸣人不明所以的瞪了一眼眼前的少年，平时他和宇智波这家伙关系就不是很好，主要还是因为鸣人讨厌他什么都抢尽风头的那副模样，而佐助好像也极其反感像鸣人这样性格活泼又吵闹的人，白痴吊车尾这类激怒鸣人的话总之是没少说，这俩人如果凑到一起气氛那是极其的尴尬和紧张，所以鸣人听到佐助对自己态度恶劣，也懒得跟他再多说什么，就用不耐烦的态度应了一句，

“啊啊，那你就自己呆在这里吧，我要回家了，哼。”

说完，鸣人转身欲走，不料他的手臂却猛地被人死死拽住，还没等他惊讶的大叫一声，他就莫名其妙的落入了一个火热的怀抱中，脸颊贴上了另一个少年那平坦的胸膛上，一阵热得奇异的高温透过他薄薄的衬衫传递到了自己的身上。

“你……你怎么了？”鸣人完全没反应过来自己怎么会被佐助搂到了怀里，他只是愣愣的抬头看着佐助，黑发少年原本略显苍白的脸上居然奇异的浮着一层红晕，只见他薄唇轻启，用低沉的声音说道，

“既然你来了，那可就不能轻易放你走了。”

随后还没等鸣人完全的消化这句话，一只手就瞬间钳住了自己的下巴，两片薄唇不容分说的就贴了上来，紧紧的粘在自己的嘴唇上，一条滑腻柔软的东西趁着鸣人的唇还没闭合时就钻进了他的口腔内，灵活的在温热的空间内四处游走。

“嗯……！”被佐助没来由的强吻后，鸣人还呆滞的愣了一下，随后才想起自己要挣扎，但是他才抬起手抵在佐助胸前要将他推开，佐助就已经抓住了他的两只手腕用力的扭到身后，同时逼他挺起胸膛与自己的身体紧密的贴在一起，俩人的距离顿时变得前所未有的近，鸣人仿佛觉得自己都能感觉到佐助那隐藏在胸腔下的心跳了。

黑发少年则继续用舌头挑逗着鸣人软软的口腔内壁，舌尖轻挑划过上鄂牙床，细细描绘着每一颗贝齿的形状，并卷住那条正在躲避退缩的小舌，逼它与自己的舌头纠缠在一起，吮吸分享着彼此的津液，唇舌翻搅间激起细微的水声，鸣人被吻的呼吸困难，头脑空白，身体的温度也逐渐上升，他只觉得自己的呼吸与佐助的呼吸混合在一起，俩人之间尽是暧昧又温热的气息，那根恶劣的舌头在自己的嘴里肆意游走，时而狠狠的扫过自己的牙床，时而用力的吸住自己的舌头，直吻到他差不多都觉得舌根发麻口水要流出来了，那个恶劣的人才勉强停住，把舌头撤出，还意犹未尽般的舔了舔自己被吻到红肿的嘴角。

终于能呼吸到新鲜空气的鸣人大口大口的喘着气，同时还不忘用蒙着雾气的蓝眸望向眼前那个黑发少年，愤怒的质问道，

“……你你你！你这是……你居然……”鸣人本想问佐助为什么要强吻自己，但吞吞吐吐了一番后，愣是说不出口，反倒是佐助一脸回味的用拇指摩挲了一下鸣人湿润的嘴唇，伸出软舌舔了舔自己红润的唇，饶有趣味的说，

“果然味道很好。”

“你……真的是佐助吗？”鸣人不可置信的看着眼前这个对着自己露出微笑的黑发少年，心脏跳的极快，他……不可能是佐助，佐助是不会露出这种轻挑的笑容的，而且他也根本不会对自己笑的啊。

眼前这个一向面无表情的少年忽然出绽放一个微笑，虽然嘴角上扬的弧度很小，但还真是没来由的有一种心动的感觉呢，怪不得会有那么多女生喜欢他……鸣人不自在的移开目光，极不愿承认自己确实有点被迷住了。

“不然你觉得我是谁？”佐助继续轻笑的望着一脸茫然的鸣人，同时手悄悄的潜进少年单薄的衬衫内，准确无疑的抓住了胸前左边那颗软软的乳头，开始揉搓捏弄起来。

“不行！……那里……”感觉到自己敏感的地方被人捏在手里玩弄，鸣人霎时害怕得身体颤抖了一下，本能的想往后逃开，可佐助此时却捏住了他右边的肉粒，用力的一拧，强烈的痛楚和与之伴随的奇异快感让鸣人惊呼一声，腰身都软了一半。

“很喜欢被玩乳头吧。”佐助满意的感受着怀里金发少年的颤抖，愉悦的加重了手上的力度，随心所欲的把那两颗可爱的乳头揉捏成各种形状，直到它们开始充血挺立了，才勉强放过似的松开了手。

“放……放开我……”鸣人无力的反抗着，本以为佐助还真要停下对自己两颗乳头的欺负了，可不料下一秒自己右边的乳头却被纳入了一个紧致又温暖的空间中，两片薄唇紧紧含住可爱的小肉粒，用舌尖对它又舔又戳，偶尔再用牙齿恶作剧般的啃咬一下，或是用嘴唇轻轻的摩擦，使劲浑身解数般的玩弄着这可怜的小肉粒。

鸣人紧紧的抓住佐助的肩膀，无助的承受着这陌生的快感，眼角都是因为这强烈的刺激而溢出的泪花，嘴唇死死咬在一起，封锁住差点要溢出喉头的呻吟。他感觉自己的身体前所未有的享受着，原先的抗拒与反感荡然无存，那颗乳头一旦被吮吸或舔弄一下，他就感到一阵铺天盖地的快感窜遍自己的全身上下，他从来不知道原来被玩乳头也能这么的舒服，好……好喜欢这种感觉，虽然很害怕，但一点都不讨厌……鸣人迷迷糊糊的想着，甚至无意识的挺起了胸膛，想把自己的另一颗被冷落的乳头也送到黑发少年嘴中，任他玩弄。

“这么主动？”佐助调笑的看着鸣人挺起的胸膛，抬头将他那羞耻但又映着渴望的表情尽收眼底，随后恶劣的用牙齿大力的咬了一下那颗口感如果冻一样软软又有弹性的乳头，不意外的让这少年粘腻的媚叫一声，天蓝色的眸子里盈满了泪水。

“被玩一下乳头就爽到勃起了吗？”佐助兴致勃勃的望着鸣人裆部隆起的一个小帐篷，“你的身体还真是够淫荡的啊。”

“闭嘴……”鸣人用带着哭腔的声音毫无震慑力的呵斥了佐助一句，不过现在的问题是，他现在真的感觉自己的身体越来越热了，像要烧遍自己的全身一样，有一把奇怪的欲火在自己的五脏六腑点燃，使自己口干舌燥，下身猛然的膨胀起来，最奇怪的是，鸣人明显的感觉到自己有个地方莫名的瘙痒空虚了起来，想有人不怀好意的用羽毛在搔刮抚弄一样，痒得他双腿微颤，腰身也不自觉的扭动了一下。

“看来是起作用了啊。”佐助自然是把金发少年这些可爱又青涩的反应看在眼里，他伸出手去抓住鸣人饱满的臀肉色情的揉搓了一下，同时手指恶劣的伸到他股缝处的那个隐秘的小穴外，隔着裤子用力顶了一下，鸣人瞬间闷哼一声，整个人瘫软在了佐助怀里。“你这里很痒了吧。”

“我……我的身体为什么会……”鸣人红着脸攀在佐助的肩头，无力的任由他对着自己的屁股又摸又捏。

“那是我在唾液中加了一些催情的效果，”佐助微笑的提起鸣人小巧的下巴，让他直视着自己，“现在的你应该是迫不及待的张开双腿，等着男人操你才对。”

“什么……我……”鸣人目瞪口呆的听见什么催情，被男人操啥的，这都什么魔幻现实主义啊！

“你本来不应该在今天这个时候闯进来，”佐助把鸣人压制到钢琴边上，双手干净利落的解开了鸣人的皮带，“不过你既然都主动送上门来给我享用了，我哪有不吃的道理。”

说罢，佐助一并褪下了鸣人的裤子和内裤，让他那根早已勃起的阴茎挺立在空气中。

“我不明白……”鸣人本来正吃惊的喃喃自语，然他抬眸无意间抬头一看，忽然就发现了佐助的头上凭空的冒出了两只……猫耳朵？！

“佐助！你……你长了耳朵？！”鸣人刚想用手去摸摸看是不是真的，不料佐助却抓住他的阴茎用力一握，直让鸣人倒吸了一口凉气，伸出去的手又缩了回来。

“别碰。”佐助低声警告道，真是麻烦啊，一不小心兴奋过度，把耳朵露出来了，佐助不悦的想。

“你是妖怪吗……”鸣人瞠目咋舌的看着佐助的两只猫耳朵，没来由的想起了之前那个钢琴房的传说，但奇怪的是他并不感到害怕，反而还觉得有些好奇，佐助居然是只猫妖？这太出乎意料了吧，而且他刚才还说自己不该在这个时候闯进来，再结合一下他方才那些反常的行为来看，莫不是说……

“佐助你，你是发情了吗？”鸣人试探着问。

 

“什么妖怪，这种说法真是太失礼了。”佐助皱起眉头，惩罚性的用拇指狠狠的擦过了鸣人阴茎顶端的小孔，引得鸣人不由自主的哆嗦了一下，小孔不受控制的淌出一些透明的液体，佐助把那些液体涂抹到鸣人阴茎的柱身上，握在手里粗鲁的上下撸动着，同时俯到身体颤抖不已的金发少年耳边，轻声说，“不过你要说我是猫妖那也没错，而且我确实是在发情。”

佐助毫不掩饰的坦诚了自己现下的处境和身体的渴求，而且还不忘顺带用恶劣又下流的话语挑逗了一下被他玩弄得全身瘫软无力的鸣人，

“恰好你主动送上门来给我操，那我可就不客气了～”

鸣人嘤咛了一声，微眯着双眼瞥见黑发少年稍稍蹲下身子，形状姣好的薄唇勾起一个妖艳的弧度，鸣人瞧见这个诡异但又妖媚的微笑瞬间有些看呆了，他从不知道原来那个经常冷着一张脸在自己眼里就是个爱耍酷的混蛋的宇智波佐助，还能露出这样媚惑的表情……

他笑起来真好看，鸣人这么想着，不自觉的咽了口唾沫，身体的热度逐渐升高，这时俯在他胯间的佐助稍稍抬眸，与鸣人那双天蓝色的眸子相互对视着，随后佐助毫不退缩的迎着鸣人惊异的眼神，张开湿润的双唇，用温热的口腔把那根挺立的男根含进了嘴中。

“啊……嗯……”鸣人感觉自己的小兄弟被置入了一个柔软又温暖的空间中，舒适的快感令他不由自主的呻吟出声。

佐助稍稍移动着头部，将这根稚嫩的男根吞得更深，两颊收紧，用力的吮吸着，舌头灵活的在涨大的柱身上游走舔舐，舌尖恶劣的顶戳敏感的小孔，刺激它流出更多的液体，鸣人受不了这灭顶般的快感，情不自禁的想并拢双腿，可佐助却把手放到鸣人的腿根，强硬的掰开他的双腿，明显是在警告他不准把腿并起来。

“佐助……佐助……不要……”鸣人难耐的哭叫着，眼里的雾气更盛，十指死死的攥住佐助的肩膀，深深的陷进去，想把这个埋头在自己两腿间又舔又咬的少年推开。

“不喜欢？”佐助把那根被自己舔到湿淋淋的阴茎吐出，抬眼望着满脸通红的金发少年。

要哭了吗？佐助看着鸣人涨红的脸庞和眼角的那些泪花，心里莫名其妙的就有一股愉悦感膨胀了起来，真不错呢，这家伙泫然欲泣的表情，老是一脸不服气的干嘛，稍微服软一下不是蛮可爱的嘛。但是这还不够，佐助恶劣的勾了勾嘴角，他期待看见这一向吵闹又硬气的家伙躺在自己身下，被自己操的双腿大开哭都没力气哭，一副可怜兮兮惹人欺负的模样。

一定会很美味吧，这样的鸣人，黑发少年食指大动的舔舔嘴唇，头上两只猫耳朵也兴奋的竖了起来，完全一副美食当前蓄势待发的模样。

“不……不喜欢……”鸣人哽咽着回答，声音里满是委屈的哭腔。

“那这样呢？”佐助说着，伸出嫣红的舌头，对准那个隐藏在股缝中的还处于幽闭状态的小孔重重的一舔，舌尖还刻意的钻进去一点，顶开闭合的小嘴。

“啊啊！……那里……那里……不行……”鸣人害怕的扭动着腰部，想往后退开，可佐助却双手扶住自己的腰，不给他逃脱的余地，随后又是用舌头轻柔的舔弄着穴口上的皱褶。

“可是小鸣人感觉很喜欢呢，”佐助调笑的看着鸣人翘得越来越高的阴茎，“小穴被舔一下就这么舒服，你果然在做爱方面天赋异禀啊。”

“不是……我……我才不是……啊啊……”没让鸣人有反对的时间，佐助又故意的把舌尖伸进了那诱人的小穴中，这次他没把舌头撤出，而是干净利落的把舌头推进，直接撑开那炽热又紧致的肠道。

“不要进……啊啊……不要进来……”鸣人感觉到一条滑腻柔软的东西顶进了自己那从没有人碰过的地方，敏感的肠肉被舌头轻微的搔刮，带来若有若无却又让人心痒不已的快感，是以鸣人一方面扭着腰想逃脱，可是另一方面他的阴茎又不受控制的淌出更多的液体，最后更是再也忍耐不了，在佐助的手中泄了一股浓精。

黑发少年稍稍抬眸，着迷般的注视着眼前那个因为射精而气喘吁吁浑身无力的人儿，胸口的强烈起伏和身体的颤抖使他白皙的胸前两颗可爱小巧的乳头都在跟着抖动，看上去仍是那么美味可口，佐助凑到鸣人的胸前，重又将那颗硬立起来的果实纳入了口中，同时沾着精液的手指伸进已被湿润过的小穴中，再次撑开那紧窄的甬道。

“嗯……啊……”鸣人无意识的发出细碎的呻吟，乳头被人含在嘴里舔弄，下体的小穴也被手指强硬的撑开扩张，双重的刺激同时朝鸣人袭来，使得刚发泄过的阴茎又稍稍抬起头来。

“好湿啊，”佐助感觉自己的手指被甬道内分泌的肠液所湿润，得以在未经人事的小穴中畅通无阻的来去旋转，“这么渴望被别人操了吗？”

虽然知道是因为自己在唾液中加了催情的效果，所以这少年的身体才会变得这么敏感和淫荡，但佐助还是不放过任何一个可以欺负鸣人的机会，恶劣的开始用下流的言语刺激着他早已抛弃的羞耻心。

“你这个……混蛋……”鸣人虽然不满至极，但此时此刻的他并没有任何力气去反抗这个耍流氓的猫妖，气急败坏的他只好红着眼眶，张开嘴，一口咬在了佐助头上高高立起的猫耳朵上，然而这一招居然出奇的管用，本来伏在鸣人胸前兀自舔得不亦乐乎的黑发少年因为被咬了耳朵，瞬间就疼得皱起眉头，龇牙咧嘴的嘶了一声，敏感的耳朵不满的扑扇了两下。

“你胆子也是不小。”被咬了耳朵的佐助勉强把一肚子怒火压下，抬起头来用燃烧着怒火的双眸警告着眼前这个不安分的家伙。

“你……你的眼睛！”鸣人惊讶的看到佐助本来漆黑的眸子变成了血红，而且瞳孔里细看还有几个奇怪的勾玉，鸣人不受控制的盯着那双不详的双瞳看，只觉得自己仿佛要被这眼睛里的血色所操控，意识也逐渐变得模糊起来，正当他不自觉的看得出神时，佐助这时却把手掌覆在了鸣人的眼睛上，阻止他再与自己有眼神碰撞，免得这人类中了自己的幻术。

虽说方才被鸣人狠狠的咬了一口耳朵的时候，佐助确实火冒三丈，霎时间没控制好自己就用了瞳术，按理说用幻术将这家伙迷住了，使他失去自己的意识其实还更方便一点，这样的话，他就不会老是想着反抗逃走，也不会乱咬自己的耳朵了，可是话又说回来，一个没意识没反应的人，玩起来又有什么意思，那不就跟人偶一样了么。而且，他就是喜欢鸣人这青涩又可爱的反应，所以才会一直耐着心思逗弄他，挑起他性欲的啊。

“佐助，为什么你的眼睛会这样？”鸣人可是个有名的好奇宝宝，他没有意识到佐助遮住他眼睛的行为是在保护他，所以便立刻拽开盖在自己眼前的手掌，想再次看个清楚，可当他拉开佐助的手时，那双血红的眸子已经恢复成平常的黑色了。

“这个是我们宇智波家特有的瞳术，”佐助轻描淡写的解释道，“要是中了瞳术的话可是会很麻烦的。”

说罢，又不忘邪魅的笑笑，恶狠狠的补上一句，

“这次我就先放过你，下次你要是再敢咬我的耳朵，我就用瞳术把你困住，让你全身动弹不得，只能乖乖的躺在那里给我干，"说到这，佐助停顿了一下，报复般的咬上了鸣人粉红色的耳朵，凑到他耳边喃喃道，"把你干到怀孕为止。”

虽然鸣人也知道按照常识来讲，男人是根本不可能怀孕的，但是被眼前这只猫妖这么咬牙切齿的恐吓了一下，倒是把他吓得立刻就红着眼睛摇摇头，焦急的用软糯的声音应道，

“我……我不要怀孕……”

“那你就给我乖乖的听话。”佐助见这少年居然还真被自己吓到了，感到哭笑不得之余，心里又觉颇有意思，恨不得再去欺负一下这个可爱的家伙。"好孩子才惹人喜欢。”

说着，佐助提起鸣人小巧的下巴，把自己的薄唇送上去，与他再次缠绵的亲吻起来，鸣人此时也顺从的张开嘴巴，任由佐助的舌头在他嘴里肆虐。同时，佐助把自己插在鸣人小穴中的手指撤出，改而用身后幻化出来的一条粗长的黑猫尾巴去抵在那敏感的小穴上轻轻抚弄，不意外的令鸣人皱起眉头，难耐的哼了几声。

这条恶劣的尾巴见鸣人对尾巴的抚弄颇有反应，于是变本加厉，直接干净利落的顶开那个濡濕的小穴，粗长的尾巴就这么挤了进去，强硬的撑开紧致的肠道。

“嗯……佐助……啊啊……你的尾巴……啊……”鸣人嘴边溢出破碎的哭叫，感觉到有一根毛茸茸的东西插进了自己的屁股里，那根东西又粗又长，上面还带着毛发，每次抽出插入都用力的刮过自己的肠肉，使他的小穴不由自主的收缩起来，绞紧了那根尾巴。

“受不了了？”佐助用指腹围着鸣人被撑开的肛口绕了一圈，手上不可避免的沾上了鸣人淌出的肠液，“流了那么多水出来，你不是还挺爽的吗？嗯？”

“好……好大……”即使自己的身体被下了催情的效果，对于快感的接收更为敏感一点，但毕竟下身的小穴是第一次被扩张，那种被撕裂和填满的感觉还是让鸣人多少感到不适。

“你要知道我下面那根东西可是比尾巴要大多了。”佐助啃咬了一下鸣人红润的下唇，而后把自己那条被肠液濡濕的尾巴撤出，换上自己那根早已发硬挺立的阴茎，顶在鸣人兀自一闭一合的穴口处，好整以暇的绕着圈圈。

“我要进去了。”佐助温柔的扶住鸣人颤抖的腰身，拉起他两条修长的大腿圈到自己腰上，坚定的把自己粗大的肉棒缓慢的挺进炙热的小穴中，鸣人伏在佐助的肩膀低声的啜泣着，垂眸只见一根紫红粗壮又布满青筋的阴茎正毫不停留的插到自己体内来，视觉上的冲击使他不禁有些害怕的想往后退，可佐助却紧紧扣住他的腰身，用力的一挺腰，直接把整根肉棒全数没入。

“啊……哈……好烫……”鸣人眼角含泪，感受着那根火热的肉棒在自己肠道内微微跳动的感觉，然而还没等他适应过来，佐助就已经迫不及待的开始摆动起了腰部，晃动着那根狰狞的肉棒，浅浅的操弄着那销魂紧致的肉洞。

“不要……不要动……”鸣人无力的张着双腿，承受着一根粗硬的火棍在自己屁股里抽插操干所带来的的疼痛和快感。

佐助自然是知道鸣人此时还适应不来，于是便耐下性子，探索般的在敏感的肠道内用力戳弄顶撞，试图找到那一凸起的小点，鸣人不知佐助的意图，还以为他又开始故意欺负自己，当下就忍不住用手狠狠的在佐助的背上抓了几条痕，委屈的说，.

“你这个……啊啊……这个可恶的……妖怪……”

“你自己不也是妖怪。”佐助被这不解风情的人儿所激怒，忍不住回了一句嘴，不料鸣人听了后，居然睁大了眼睛，好奇的问，

“我……我也是妖怪？”

……该死，不小心说漏了嘴，佐助无奈的挑了挑眉，随后解释道，

“你从没察觉到你体内有什么吗？”佐助摸摸鸣人的腹部，他可是从上学第一天看到鸣人就已经知道他体内封印着一个妖狐了。

“我的体内……”鸣人茫然的看看自己平坦的腹部，不明所以的说，“难道我肚子里是有个小宝宝吗……”

……噗，果然是个笨蛋。

佐助忍俊不禁的捏捏鸣人鼓鼓的脸颊，同时身下用力顶弄着那温热的甬道，当他的阴茎无意间擦过一个小点时，本来还哭着说不要的鸣人忽然就高昂的尖叫了一声，下身本来萎靡着的阴茎瞬间有了抬头的趋势。

“原来你的前列腺在这里。”佐助饶有趣味的看着被快感激得脚趾都蜷起来的鸣人，双手捧住他浑圆的臀部，用力掰开他饱满的臀肉，让那小穴分的更开，带有攻击性的对准那敏感的凸起，就开始疯狂的抽插操弄了起来。

“慢点……啊啊……嗯……慢点……”鸣人趴在佐助肩头，无力的承受着这狂风暴雨，体内的肠液和佐助的肉棒分泌出来的前列腺液混合在一起，顺着小穴和肉棒结合的缝隙流出来，淌到漆黑光亮的钢琴盖上，留下一道道淫靡的水迹。

“你夹得可真够紧的。”佐助调笑着捏了捏鸣人白皙的臀肉，肉棒片刻不停的朝着肠壁那颗凸起发起进攻，硕大的龟头对着它又顶又磨，直操的鸣人媚叫不已，唾液从闭合不了的嘴角边上留下。

“佐助……啊啊……佐助……”金发少年狂乱的呼唤着正操干着自己的那人的姓名，腰部放荡的摆动起来，臀部随着肉棒抽插的节奏，也一前一后的摆动迎合着，俩人配合得天衣无缝，同时沉浸陶醉在这疯狂的性事中，结合处响起肉棒抽出插入的水声，回响在空荡的房间中。

“你里面好热。”佐助欣赏着鸣人不自觉流露的媚态，和他那浪荡的摆动着的屁股，感到自己的阴茎被温暖又紧致的肠肉死死的包裹吸附住，下身不禁凭空又涨大几圈，生生的把那小穴的皱褶都撑平了，随后他把鸣人一条腿搭在自己的肩上，方便自己能插到更深的地方去，鸣人感觉到体内那根肉刃挤到了前所未有的深度，不禁瑟缩了一下，肠道放浪的收缩蠕动起来。

“你是想把我榨干吗？”佐助笑笑，感觉到那穴口紧紧的咬住自己的阴茎，于是便伸出手去调情般的往鸣人的臀部上一拍，“我被你夹的都要射了，放松点。”

被拍了屁股的鸣人脸一红，刚要反驳性的回句嘴，可下一刻佐助就开始抓住自己搭在他肩上的腿，凶狠又有力的挺起了腰，不留余力的顶撞着那颗凸起。与此同时那根喜爱恶作剧的猫尾巴也悄悄的伸到了红肿湿润的穴口处，用上面的毛发若有若无的刺激着敏感的肛周，鸣人被这猛烈的操干和轻柔的抚弄所带来的双重快感所淹没，前方的阴茎早已抬起头来射的一塌糊涂了，精液溅在腹部和漆黑的钢琴盖上，弄得一片狼藉。

“没被人摸过阴茎就射了？”佐助揶揄的握握那根疲软的男根，“别的方面不行，但在用前列腺高潮这方面还是蛮无师自通的嘛。”

“才……才不是……啊啊……那……那是什么？”鸣人刚气喘吁吁的反驳了两句，不料下一刻佐助却一个挺腰，把阴茎深埋在自己体内，一股滚烫的液体射在了自己柔弱的肠壁上，直激得鸣人两腿打颤，有些液体甚至还沿着穴口流出，淌到了鸣人的腿根上，缓缓的沿着大腿往下流。

“精液。”佐助简单的回答道，“可能会比你们人类的精液温度要高些。”

“不是……你……你怎么可以……射在里面。”鸣人不可置信的问道，顿觉自己小穴一片粘腻。

“那对人类来说可是补品啊，你居然还嫌弃。”佐助不满的掐掐鸣人的脸，“而且，等你吸收了足够多的精气之后，你应该就能察觉到你体内封印着的那个妖怪了。”

“对了！我体内的那个，到底是什么？”鸣人迫不及待的问。

“是个九尾妖狐。”佐助眼眸微沉，“看来在你体内已经很久了。”

“我还真不知道呢……”

“哼，它一直躲在你肚子里骂我变态，混蛋猫妖呢，”佐助不爽的说，“要不是看在你的份上，我就把它引出来杀了。”

“你不能这么做！”鸣人连忙护住自己的肚子，“而且……而且它也没骂错啊！你确实是个变态！”

“你说什么？！”佐助捏住鸣人胸前的红樱用力一捏。

“我错了我错了……”

 

end


End file.
